An organization may wish to run one or more campaigns for its existing customers and potential customers to provide them with an offer that includes educational information, an encouragement to take advantage of an opportunity, and the like. The customers may be selected by the organization for the campaign based on a criterion. The organization may use a campaign manager to produce a list of users that meet a criterion.
To determine whether a customer is in a campaign, a brute force lookup is performed against a database that contains information regarding all users in the campaign. The brute force lookup may require extensive computing resources to perform the lookup when a real-time result is expected. For example, providing a real-time result would be desired to provide an offer to a customer visiting a web page where the offer is provided within the content of the web page.